ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMF Money in the Bank
EMF Money in the Bank |- Details Current Holder Ken Kennedy Date Won April 27, 2008 Promotion Extreme Measures Federation Date Created April 30, 2006 Statistics Most Entries Jarred Carthallion (3 times) First Champion Matt Dragon The EMF Money in the Bank Ladder Match is a professional wrestling Ladder Match, which is held in The Extreme Measures Federation at their pay per view event EMF Hell on Earth. The match can feature anywhere from six to eight wrestlers, with the objective being to retrieve a briefcase that is suspended above the ring. The briefcase contains a contract, which guarantees a match for the EMF World Championship. The contract is valid for one year up to the next year's Hell on Earth, and the briefcase holder (dubbed Mr. Money in the Bank) can cash in the contract for a World Title match at the date, place, and time of their choosing. The briefcase may also be defended in matches, similar to how championships are defended. The Money in the Bank ladder match was first contested in 2006 at Hell on Earth 2006; since its inception, two additional Money in the Bank ladder matches have been held at Hell on Earth; the most recent being held at Hell on Earth 2008. The first winner of the Money in the Bank ladder match was Matt Dragon, who won at Hell on Earth 2006, with the most recent winner being Ken Kennedy, who won at Hell on Earth 2008. History 2006 Money in the Bank Match Matt Dragon was the first man to win Money in the Bank when he claimed the prize in 2006. His opponents in the match were Scott Kincaid, Barbwire Chris, Marc Mead, Carnage and Jarred Carthallion. At the end of the match, Dragon and Barbwire Chris were trading shots on the top of the ladder, until Dragon grabbed the wire the case was hanging from, and then kicked the ladder over. He clung to the wire, until he unhooked the brief case and fell to the floor. Aftermath Dragon however would never get his Championship match. Matt Dragon would go on to win the EMF Extreme Championship and carry around both the title and the briefcase, before deciding to leave the company. He dumped the Extreme Title in the trash, and put his brief case on the line at EMF Legacy of Blood 2006 against Wes Ikeda and Angelus Archer in a Triple Threat Laddermatch, which Archer won by unhooking the briefcase. This made Archer the new Mr Money in the Bank. Rather than go straight after World Champion John Cena however, Angelus delivered on the promise he had made to help Cena in his quest for Tag Team gold. The two men won the titles a month later at EMF Cold Day in Hell. This lead to an interesting scenario where Cena was always expecting Angelus to turn on him and attempt to take the EMF World Championship. Angelus eventually cashed in the title shot at EMF Return of an Era 2007, when Angelus and Cena were supposed to team up to take on Tomko and Kennedy (a match that never occurred). Angelus instead smashed Cena with a chair, and then started the match. Cena recovered to put up a fight, but eventually Angelus would win his 4th World Championship after low blowing Cena and then hitting the Slain on to the World Championship Belt for the pin. 2007 Money in the Bank Match The second EMF Money in the Bank match was won by CM Punk. His opponents were Marc Mead, Jarred Carthallion, CJ Lethal, Chris Masters and Devin Malis. However, Masters and Malis were barely involved in the match as, due to their bloody feud, they brawled on the outside the whole time. Punk got his opening when Mead and Lethal both crashed through a table, enabling Punk to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase. Aftermath CM Punk would shortly afterwards suffer an injury which would keep him off EMF TV for nearly an entire year, he did however hang onto the briefcase and focused on returning fit, while his status was nearly forgotten by most of the active EMF Roster. Punk would then return to cash in his briefcase at Return of an Era 2008. This marked the 2nd time in 2 years that the briefcase was used at this event. Just like last year, Punk was able to capture the World Championship, pinning Dan Godwin to claim the gold. 2008 Money in the Bank Match The 2008 Money in the Bank winner was Ken Kennedy. His opponents were Kevin Bourne, Gambler, Kavaros, Carnage, Scott Tazte and Jarred Carthallion (making Jarred the only man to compete in all 3 Money in the Bank matches).Kennedy picked up the win when Scott Tazte denied Jarred the briefcase by blinding him with powder, only to be taken out in turn by a Ladder Shot from Carnage, who was then knocked down by a chair shot from Kennedy. Kennedy then cliambed the ladder and won. He cashed in his shot at Latino Heat 2008, and was abe to win the championship. Aftermath In the aftermath of this match, Jarred and Tazte would fight in a number one contenders match, which Jarred would win, and then he would defeat CM Punk for the title. Kennedy cashed in his contract at Latino Heat 2008 and defeated EMF World Champion Scott Tazte using the Mic Check. 2009 Money in the Bank Match The 2009 Money In The Bank winner was MVP. His opponents were Scott Tazte, Tyson Tomko, Vampire Christ, former winner CM Punk and Chad Vargas. This meant Tazte and Punk had both competed in 2 MITB matches, and would have a chance to equal the record of 3 in 2010. MVP won the match by throwing his partner, Tomko, out of the ring, and then taking out Vampire Christ with a Drive By Kik. Tazte attempted to stop him claiming the case, but was a split second too late. MVP would wait until Survival of the Fittest to cash in the case. Aftermath One month after this match, two off the competitors, MVP and Vampire Christ, wrestled for the Intercontinental Championship, and MVP captured it, to hold both the IC title and the Money In The Bank Briefcase. Also Scott Tazte and CM Punk would wrestle number one contender Ken Kennedy for his title shot, which was won by Scott Tazte. Tazte wuld however be unsuccessful in gaining the title from Godwin. At Survival of the Fittest 2009, MVP became the 4th man in a row to use the briefcase to win the EMF World Championship.This came about when both MVP and Godwin were placed on Natasha Jones's team to wreslte Team John Cena at the event. Despite being on the same team, MVP struck his partner, Dan Godin, with the briefcase and allowed Cena to eliminate him from the match. MVP then cashed in mid-match and pinned Godwin himself to become World Champion. See also *EMF World Championship *EMF Hell on Earth *Matt Dragon *CM Punk *Mr Kennedy Category:Extreme Measures Federation C